User talk:Hiromichi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the File:Krystal10.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xerruy (Talk) 03:55, May 7, 2011 Hear me! Hear me endangered people of this wiki. We are in danger of pornografhic monsters! They intend to ruin this wiki! We must stop them, either kill them or call the police! Last night, some pornografhic bastards tried to take over this site. Most pages were wrongfully edited. I would never forgive the vandals responsible. I know I didn't bring them in here. 19:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Pornografic Bastards Are Back! And Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction Wiki is Under attack Again! Hiromichi, Call the Staff and Delete all Pictures and Ugly Ones and Protect me! Hurry! We Might Know if You have to Go to Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance and Change Protection Levels and Delete it if You want, Now! Are you mad? U mad? Mdurid 00:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I am serious about all this... this EVIL because of you monsters! 00:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) WE ARE HEROES, NOT MONSTERS WE ARE PURGIN OUR WORLD OF YOUR TRASH. You're the evil ones to this wiki yourself! 00:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Monsters? Evil? are you listening to yourself. I'm a teacher in middle school and they can write better stories than the ones posted here. In a age with a auto spell checker you have no excuse for posting a story such as the imperial guard one that you are raging over with so many grammer errors. Also its spelled "purging", not "purgin" >Implying thats not intentional. Mdurid 00:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) When to make pages Hmm, when can I make pages related to my special Kingdom Hearts again?-- 15:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Whenever you want. Btw, want your sig fixed? I'm trying to figure out what you're up to with that one... Not really a code I'm use to, I've done a couple of different sigs in the past on other wikis :-) Be glad to help. Ariyen 17:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :They're saying I can't have permission to make a new page.-- 17:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ouch, that sucks. Yea, looks like they have it to where only sysops and wikia staff can create pages. That sucks, but I guess with the recent vandalisms of users and non-users , they went that route. Woulda been easier to ban the users. Not enough sysops here imo. Or good fan fiction users. :-( Ariyen 20:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Attention staff! Attention all staff members of the Wiki, if you can hear our pleas, we have been invaded, by an enemy far more monstrous, than any human force: pornographic bastards. If you see my plea, do your best and block the bastards out forevermore. If blocking is not enough, kill them.-- 18:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) And We Have to Destroy Ugly ones, Faggots, and Others! Kill Them All! I was looking for pages that were harmed by the vandals. Work on fixing the pages has only begun. 03:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I am the head Administrator on this Wiki, I find your prejudices disgusting - if you dislike ugly people, gays, lesbians, transvestites, etc. Then keep it to yourself, the only people you should be displeased at are vandals only, be considerate of actual aligned people's feelings - I myself am Bisexual and I will not take these insults lightly in the near future. - BoRadiant 17:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) If any admins can hear, can either of you fix the Cloud strife disambiguation page?-- 19:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC)